


Song Lyric Prompts

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More to come from different fandoms, Song lyric fics, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: Anyway, I saw a cute idea in a post, I don’t remember where I saw it. My apologies to the OP but it was an idea for short 500-1000 word drabbles based off of specific song lyrics. So, below the cut I’ve written up some song lyrics that are angsty or fluffy. Idea being that you choose 2 characters and one set of song lyrics and I’ll churn out a little drabble. (From my Tumblr 925+ Follower Celebration Post)





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I'm not accepting requests here because this was intended to be a follower milestone celebration, I apologize. However, if you want to see what the challenge entails and what I have planned you can visit my Tumblr page. Feel free to make a request there if you would like! These are all going to be shorter drabbles anywhere from 700-1500k words each.

[Follow me on Tumblr!](http://video-game-imagines.tumblr.com/post/175870606174/song-lyric-prompts)

Here's what I've got lined up so far:

  
1\. “When your world is feeling heavy you can lay your armor on me. You can lay your head down on me.” (Connor RK800 x F! Reader)

  
2\. “I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you.” (Desmond Miles x F! Reader)

  
3\. “There is a light, in the dark, and I feel its warmth. In my hands, and my heart. Why can't I hold on?” (Connor RK800 x F! Reader)

  
4\. “Once in a lifetime does not happen again. So, I took a chance in a gamblers' game put my heart on the line. And maybe I'm crazy, but I'll never regret what I said to a girl I knew, before we even met.” (Garrus Vakarian x F! Reader)

  
5\. “I get to love you It's the best thing that I'll ever do. I get to love you it's a promise I'm making to you. Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose. Forever I'm yours, forever I do.” (Connor RK800 x F! Reader)

  
6\. “Can I stop the flow of time? Can I swim in your divine? 'Cause I don’t think I’d ever leave this place. Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low. Yeah, now I’m feeling you breathing slow. Cause, baby, we’re just reckless kids trying to find an island in the flood.” (Delsin Rowe x F! Reader)

  
7\. “'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns. I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to. These flames tonight, look into my eyes and say you want me, too. Like I want you.” (Vampire! Cole MacGrath x F! Reader)

  
8\. “Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.” (John Seed x F! Reader)

  
9\. “Explosions, on the day you wake up needing somebody and you’ve learned… It’s okay to be afraid but it will never be the same. It will never be the same.” (Markus RK200 x F! Reader)

  
10\. “You break the fall, it’s not easy to trust. I wanna love you but I’m just too cynical. Relive the words. They never heal.” (Connor RK800 x F! Reader)

  
11\. "You’re in my arms and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close together, and when I’m with you… So close to feeling alive.” (Wheaty [Far Cry 5] x F! Deputy! Reader)

  
12\. “Hoping for a moment that I turn around and you’ll be coming after me. 'Cause all that I can say is that it’s obvious… It’s obvious you’re all I see.” (Hero! Cole MacGrath x F! Reality Conduit! Reader)

  
13\. “Oh, take me back again. When I was sixteen with an open heart windows down in a beat up car. When I was dumb and the world was young and she was beautiful.” (Sam Drake x F! Reader)

14\. “If you love me, don’t let go. Hold on, Hold, on to me… 'Cause I’m a little unsteady. A little unsteady.” (Faith Seed x F! Reader)

15. “I knew from the first time, I’d stay for a long time 'cause I like me better when… I like me better when I’m with you.” (Nathan Drake x F! Reader)


	2. Armor (Connor RK800 x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: A feel good fic requested by @moonbri! I hope you enjoy, my dear! Lyrics come from the song “Constellate” by Fleurie. Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human or its characters! Hope you enjoy!

“When your world is feeling heavy you can lay your armor on me. You can lay your head down on me.” 

You groaned as you settled further into your couch feeling the warm tears begin to slowly drip down your cheeks. Why am like this? I can’t get anything right. The room around you was nearly pitch black the only light coming from a single lamp bathing the room in a hazy glow. It had been a difficult day for you at work; a difficult case that ended poorly and you couldn’t help but feel as if it was your fault. With the intel that you were given you were so sure that you had made the right move; chosen the best lead to follow but you were wrong. The worst part was that you had a gut feeling that you chose to ignore. Choosing evidence over what your instincts were essentially screaming at you to follow.

You had been tipped off that a local drug dealer, one you and your partner had been tracking for months, Arthur Harlow, was expected to receive two large shipments of Red Ice earlier this evening. You were told that the shipments were going to happen at the Port of Detroit and the Port of Muskegon. Unfortunately, you had two things working against you. The fact that Harlow was good at covering his tracks with the distinct possibility that this could be a trap and the fact that you didn’t have enough man power to hit both ports before the Red Ice shipments made their way across Michigan. More importantly, Harlow could slip through your fingers and continue to plague your city with more Red Ice in circulation. All the evidence pointed you in the direction of the Port of Detroit but there was something inside of you telling you that it was actually Port Muskegon that you should focus your attention on.

Tears were still spilling down your cheeks as you heard the distinct click of a key turning in the lock of your front door. Your back was facing the door as the lights suddenly flicked on and you heard an all too familiar voice calling out to you, “Y/N?”

You desperately tried to wipe the tears from your face doing your best to school your features into a calm façade. Unfortunately, your voice betrayed you with a hoarse crack, “Connor? You’re home early…”

You heard the hurried footfalls of your beloved android rushing around to your place on the couch. Soon Connor was crouched in front of you. Cool fingertips beneath your chin urging you to meet his gaze, the worry that you saw in his gaze warmed your heart, “Y/N, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Concern filled Connor’s warm chocolate gaze which had you melting, but you still didn’t want to burden him with your problems, “It’s nothing. I just had something in my eyes.”

You saw the LED on his temple blinking briefly, “Y/N, you were sitting here in the dark. Your stress levels are far too high for it to be ‘nothing’. What’s wrong? Something has obviously upset you.”

You inched closer to the armrest of your couch trying to put some distance between the two of you, “Connor… Sweetie, it’s nothing really.” Connor stood up and took a seat beside you on the couch. For a moment you thought he had given up but that was your own foolish mistake. Strong arms grasped ahold of you pulling you up and to your left until you were seated on Connor’s lap facing him head on. You let out a startled yelp, throwing your arms out to grasp the back of the couch as you somewhat awkwardly straddled your boyfriend, “Connor, what are you doing?”

His head tilted ever so slightly, as he ran one hand into your hair while the other stayed firmly on your back, “You are in distress and I am trying to comfort you.”

You sighed and leaned forward until your forehead touched his own, “That’s unbelievably sweet of you but maybe next time you can give me a little warning?”

Connor’s hand drifted down toward your cheek, letting his thumb wipe away some of your tears, “My apologies. Now, what has you so distressed? And don’t tell me it’s nothing because you wouldn’t be so upset if that were the case.”

You pouted slightly trying to fight against another wave of tears, “You never know I could just be crying over nothing.” You met Connor’s gaze which told you he wasn’t giving up, “Fine, Detective, you win.” You saw him smirk at your remark, but he waited for you to continue, “You’ll think it’s foolish… but I just feel so worthless and inept.”

Suddenly Connor shifted until he was laying down along the couch pulling you with him until you were laying on top of him, “Y/N, you and I both know that none of those adjectives describe you. What has you thinking this way?”

You began to tear up again, “It’s the Harlow case that I’ve been working on for ages now. I fumbled things so badly and I don’t think I can fix them. I knew in my gut that I should have gone to Muskegon, but the evidence told me to go to the Port of Detroit… and do you know what we found? Nothing! A couple of hired lackeys and some fake drugs. Now there’s even more Red Ice in circulation and Arthur Harlow gets to walk free. It’s all my fault...” You were gasping for air as hot tears gushed down your face, “I don’t deserve to be a part of this department if I can’t handle such a simple case.”

Connor’s arms encased you, pulling you even closer to him as his hand began running up and down your back, “You’re right.” That sentence alone shook you to your core and you felt another wave of tears coming but Connor quickly tilted your chin up and kissed you. It was slow and sweet, pulling away he stared lovingly at you, “You are being foolish. Y/N, you’re not worthless or inept because of one failed case. You worked hard, harder than most of your colleagues to get where you are. If anyone deserves a place at the DPD it’s you.”

You were taken aback, and as you sniffled your vision started to clear, “Says you. You were designed to be the perfect detective and you are. If it was you on this case I’m sure you would’ve solved it without a problem.”

Connor chuckled at your remark and kissed the top of your head, “Need I remind you how many deviants I let get away? And you’re giving yourself too little credit, Y/N. If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing and followed the evidence. No one blames you for what happened today.” You nuzzled into the crook of Connor’s neck breathing deeply, “Besides, look at what you did accomplish. You arrested a dozen of Harlow’s men with the right interrogation they’re bound to give something up. Today was a minor setback not a failure.”

You looked back into Connor’s eyes with a shy smile, “Thank you, Connor.” Leaning forward to peck his lips left you giggling, “I’m sorry you had to deal with my mood swings after a long day.”

He let out a breathy chuckle and intertwined your fingers together, “Well, adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features. Besides, I don’t like seeing you in pain. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind woman I’ve ever met. I wish you could see yourself the way that I do but for now I’ll just have to keep reminding you; every single day if I have to.”

You smiled gently and laid your head against Connor’s chest, hearing his thirium pump beating steadily, “I love you, Connor.”

With another kiss to the top of your head, you heard him mumble out, “I love you, too.”

*I tried to keep it in the ballpark of 1k words but went a little over. Hope this wasn’t too OOC and that you guys liked it!


End file.
